


and good morning to you, too

by amhinyard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: in which theodore nott pisses off 2/3 of the silver trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amhinyard/pseuds/amhinyard





	

Breakfast nearly over, everyone was chatting themselves out of exhaustion and gulping down mouthfuls of juice, porridge, anything they could get their hands on that would last them until lunch. Blaise happily munched on an apple and scowled when Pansy lobbed a grape into his hair, and Draco, ever the miserable git, sat in his own silence.

“Is it true?” Theodore’s voice sounded behind Draco, and he turned. Impatient, the looming figure didn’t wait for an answer as he hissed, “People are saying Potter—…Is it true, Draco?” Subconsciously Draco must have shifted to make room, like he’d used to do when they were younger, because Theodore had seated himself rather close as he spoke. Gaze hard and filled with quiet concern, concern only Draco would know to look for, Theodore’s eyes never left his.

He didn’t have the chance to answer immediately; Pansy seemed to speak for him. “Have you been living under a rock or what, Nott?” And then she laughed, the kind of laugh that made her look ugly and ignoble of character. 

Theodore rounded on her in seconds, and cleverly, “Are you two practicing some sort of human puppet act? It’s really rather good.” His sneer became visible, the one that made people question if he and Draco were actually related, they were so similar. Nobody knew that, of course they were similar, Theodore had learned it from him. “ _Shut up,_ Parkinson _._ ” 

Turning back to Draco, his eyes softened again, their knees nearly touching underneath the table.

Draco nodded, scowling. “What’s to happen to him is far worse, however, so I wouldn’t say I’m planning my revenge quite yet.” _When Potter realises he’s done for, we’ll see who’s laughing_ went unspoken, but it was shown in the glare he sent to the back of the twat’s head.

“And Dumbledore had nothing to say, I gather?” Theodore didn’t need an answer. “Perfect Potter and his little band of followers, marching in line. He could have killed you… I’ll kill him.” Theodore said through gritted teeth, a false truth but laced with devotion nonetheless. 

“You and what army, Nott?” Blaise piped up from the end of the table, grinning so slyly it made Theodore’s blood boil. “You’re not exactly very popular. Do you know what they say about you, _Theodore_?”

“What, _Zabini_? Enlighten me.” His gaze so hot it could burn at a single glance, it landed on the dark-haired boy.

“That you killed your father for your inheritance. Not bad enough the old bastard was in Azkaban? Just had to pop him off yourself, you couldn’t wait any longer?” He sat back, brows raised in thinking he’d caught the upper hand, however Theodore merely pulled the rug from underneath his feet.

“Read that from one of Rita Skeeter’s articles, did you? Or did you have someone read it _for_ _you_?” He heard Blaise’s head snap at his retort, smirked in response to his murderous scowl. His quick wit he’d inherited from his father, and lately, he’d started breaking those rules set for him by the same man.

“ _Fuck you, Nott._ ” 

“What the fuck do you want, Nott?” Pansy cut in again, glaring at him pointedly, as if he should have been intimidated by her.

“Christ, I don’t remember addressing _either of you_. Do _you_?” Theodore sighed, exasperated, before looking to Draco and beginning to move from the table. “When you manage to find time away from these morons, come and find me." Draco simply nodded, trying not to smile. "And good morning, all." Theodore teased with a coy grin before striding away from the table, completely unaware that Blaise had taken to elegantly flipping him off behind his back. 


End file.
